A Future With You
by TessaStarDean
Summary: COMPLETE. FlackStella. Will be multiple chapters. Something is bothering Don, and Stella helps him through it...but it leads them both to something they never really expected.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Stell."

She looked up to see Flack standing in the doorway of her office. She gave him a warm smile.

"Hey, Don."

"I'm headin' out. Just wanted to say goodnight."

It was then that Stella saw how tired he was. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and there was a slump to his shoulders that she wasn't used to seeing. Frowning, she set down the file that she had been reading.

"Are you alright, Flack?"

He almost looked surprised at the question. Shrugging, he looked anywhere but her eyes.

"Yeah, I just…I'm fine."

She didn't believe him. Stepping away from her desk, she crossed the room slowly. Flack watched her curiously, not entirely sure what she wanted him to do. But the last thing he expected was for her to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck.

The embrace was tight, and Don couldn't help but sink into it. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her more firmly against him. He dropped his face into the crook of her neck, breathing her in as he let himself take comfort in her touch. When they finally separated, it amazed him how much better he suddenly felt.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I needed that."

Stella smiled at him, reaching out and resting her hand against his cheek. "Why don't you and I go get something to eat?"

He nodded. "I could use a drink, too."

Her smile widened. "Then I know just the place."

888888888888888888888

"Talk to me, Don," she said after the waitress had brought them their second round of drinks. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, taking a pull from his glass before answering. "Me and Angell broke up."

"But…I thought everything was going well between you two. You've been together what…seven months now?"

Flack nodded. "We were even talking about the future…and that's where we hit a big problem."

"What do you mean?"

He was silent for a minute, thinking. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Stella…but he was afraid to let her in that far. Shaking his head slightly, he raised his eyes to hers.

"Jenn doesn't want kids."

Stella frowned. "Ever?"

"Ever. She was pretty firm on that one. She wouldn't even adopt…she said she just doesn't like kids and never wants any."

She reached out, taking his hand in hers. "And you, Don?" she asked quietly.

He gave her a sad smile. "I want kids more than anything, Stell." Emotion built behind his eyes, and he blinked it back, swallowing hard. "I asked her if she'd ever change her mind…she said no. So I ended it…what's the point of bein' with someone if you know you don't want the same things?"

Stella got up from her seat, walking over and sliding into Don's side of the booth. She rested her head on his shoulder, once again entwining their fingers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

They sat there for a long time, just enjoying the comfort of the other's presence. Flack wasn't sure where his relationship with Angell had been going, or if they would have lasted in the long run, but it hadn't been easy to walk away from her. They had been comfortable together – now he realized that that wasn't enough. He needed something more.

"What about you, Stell?" he asked. "Do you want kids?"

She nodded, her head still on his shoulder. "I do. I really, really do." Picking up her head a little, she turned to look at him. "You'll get it, Don…the kids, the family, the white picket fence…You'll get everything you want."

Flack stared at her, unable to tear his eyes away. He knew he was at least buzzed, maybe even bordering on tipsy, but…he didn't even want to stop the next words out of his mouth.

"What if I want you?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her slowly and softly. She froze at the contact, but as his mouth continued to move against hers, she finally sighed against him, kissing him back. Don reached up to tangle his fingers in her dark curls, even as Stella's arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer.

She wasn't sure if they had kissed for minutes or hours – all she was sure of was that she could taste Don with every breath, and that she didn't want that feeling to stop. Looking up at him, she kissed him again, softly this time.

"Why don't we get out of here?" she whispered.

Flack could only nod.

888888888888888888888888888

The next morning dawned bright and painful. The sunlight made Stella groan as she opened her eyes, and she buried her head in the pillow in an attempt to make it go away.

Her head snapped up then, as she realized that the pillow wasn't her own. Looking around, she realized that she was very much so naked, and that she wasn't in her bedroom, or even in her apartment. When her eyes landed on the person in the bed beside her, it was like a blow to her stomach.

"Oh God," she moaned, closing her eyes.

Her exclamation woke Flack up. He blinked slowly, trying to orient himself with what was going on. His eyes met Stella's, and he started to give her a smile. It turned to a frown, however, as he saw the panic in her gaze.

"Stell?"

"Oh God," she repeated, sliding out of bed. She searched the floor for her clothes, finding different articles strewn across the hardwood. Bending down, she snatched them up, trying desperately to get her panties on without uncovering herself from the bed sheet that she had dragged with her.

Don sat up. "Stella, wait."

She ignored him, still searching for her bra. Flack saw it peeking out from under the door, but he didn't tell her – he didn't want her to leave before he'd said what he needed to say.

"Stella," he called again, more firmly.

Still no response. Shaking his head, Flack got to his knees on the bed, reaching for her. After a few seconds of struggle, he got a hold of her arms, dragging her up against his naked body and holding her tightly.

"Stella," he said, his voice soft again. "Wait."

She shook her head. "It's okay, Flack. I know it was just a…a rebound thing –"

He tangled his fingers in her hair, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Rebound nothin', Stell. I knew what I wanted when I kissed you. This isn't about Jenn, or what happened between her and me. This is about us."

He kissed her then, softly and deeply. Stella moaned as his hands ran over her body, sending shockwaves across her skin. When he pulled back, she leaned on him to keep herself steady.

"Please stay," he whispered.

She nodded, kissing him again. Flack wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, lifting her up and laying them both back down on the bed. With her on top of him, he reached down for the blankets, covering their bodies and smiling at her as he brushed a stray hair from her eyes.

"Let's just see where this goes, Stell," he said quietly. "Let's see where it goes."


	2. Chapter 2

Stella stared down in shock. She was scared, excited, nervous, happy…there were so many emotions warring inside of her that she wasn't sure what she felt. Hands shaking, she pushed herself up from the edge of the bathtub and wandered into the bedroom. Once there, she rifled through her purse until she found her cell phone.

"Hey, Mac," she said nervously when he answered. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch…Yeah? Great. I'll meet you in twenty minutes, then."

Hanging up, she grabbed a light jacket and her purse and headed out the door.

8888888888888888888888

"Is something bothering you, Stella?" Mac asked as they ate their food.

"I…I don't think that it's _bothering_ me," she said. "But there's definitely something weighing on my mind."

"And that's why you called me? You wanted to talk about it?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything else. Mac set down his fork and took a drink of water. Stell didn't look upset, but he had known from the moment she walked into the diner that she was terribly nervous.

"Is this about Don?" he asked on a hunch. "You guy shave been seeing each other for a few months now, right?"

"Eight," she answered quietly.

Mac peered at her closely. "I thought you were happy."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "I am! I mean…I never really saw him coming, Mac. And to be honest, I didn't think it would last this long. But…" She shook her head, a small smile on her face. "he makes me happier than I've ever been before."

He reached out taking one of her hands in his. "That's great, Stell," he said sincerely. "So what's bothering you?"

She looked at him for a moment, the smile gone, her eyes watering and her lower lip trembling.

"I'm pregnant."

A huge grin was on Mac's face before he could even think about it. "Congratulations, Stella!" But when she didn't say anything back, hi smile faded. "Are you not happy about this?"

Tears were now streaming down Stella's face as she struggled to keep control of herself. "I'm thrilled," she admitted. "I want a baby, Mac. You know that…"

"Do you want that with Flack?" he interrupted.

Stella rolled her eyes, wiping at her tears. "I want it all with Flack." She pointed a stern finger at her friend. "Don't you dare tell him that."

Mac chuckled. "Then what's the problem, Stell? If this is what you want…"

"I'm not sure if _he_ wants it all with me."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. I just found out this morning."

He sighed, his heart breaking at how unsure she sounded. Leaning forward, he squeezed her hand. "Tell him, Stella."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course."

"Then tell him."

888888888888888888888888888

Don sighed as he finished filling out another form. He hated paperwork with a passion, but it was a necessary evil in the life of a op. His shift was almost over though, and then he would be free. Tapping his pen against the desk, he decided that he would cook dinner for Stella that night. She had seemed out of sorts lately, and he wanted to help bring her spirits back up. Maybe he would…

"Hi."

Flack looked up in surprise to see Stella standing in front of his desk. He smiled at the sight of her; he couldn't help it. She was smiling, too, but he could tell that she was anxious. She shifted from foot to foot – something she only did when she was nervous.

"Hey, Stell," he said warmly. "What are you doing here? It's your day off."

"I know," she shrugged. "But I know you're almost done, and I thought maybe…we could go for a walk."

He tossed his pen onto the papers in front of him. "That sounds like a wonderful plan."

"Yeah?"

Flack stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Yeah."

888888888888888888888888888

They walked through the park slowly, enjoying the warm spring breeze. People were everywhere, enjoying the fact that they were finally free from winter's painful grasp. Looking over at Stella, Flack slipped his hand into hers, smiling when she entwined their fingers.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"I'd love to. Where do you want to go?"

Flack shrugged. "It's a surprise."

They continued to walk, and Don noticed how she was practically clinging to his hand; something was definitely on her mind.

"Is there somethin' you wanna talk about, Stell?" he asked. When she looked at him in surprise, he chuckled. "You don't normally show up at my desk and suggest a walk through the park."

She rolled her eyes. "You caught me."

"So…what is it?"

Stella stopped walking and turned to face him. "I don't…Just promise me you won't freak out, Don."

Frowning in confusion, he squeezed her hand and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You can tell me anything, Stella. Anything."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. One way or another, she had to tell him, and she knew that it would be easier to get it over with.

"I'm pregnant."

Flack just stared at her. Those were the last words he had expected out of her mouth, and now he was just stunned. Stella watched him wearily, the knot in her stomach tightening until she was afraid she was going to cry out in pain.

But just as she opened her mouth to say something, Don's face broke into a huge grin. He let go of her hand then, his arms wrapping around her waist as he hoisted her up in the air, spinning around. Laughing joyfully, he held her to him tightly, finally setting her back down on the ground. He kissed her, his hands running through her hair.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"This morning," she replied breathlessly, a smile growing on her face.

Don stopped then, a thought suddenly occurring to him. The smile slipped from his face just a little as fear clutched at him.

"And you…are you…okay with this?"

She reached out, touching her hand to his cheek as her smile broadened. "I am, Don. I really am. I just…I wasn't sure how you would react –"

He kissed her again, sucking all the air out of her lungs. They stood like that for a long time, the rest of the world falling away. When they finally pulled back to breathe, Don saw tears streaming down her face.

"Stell?" He brushed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Stella laughed, nodding. "I was just really afraid, Don –"

He planted kisses all over her face, cutting her off. "I want this with you, Stella. I want a family." Dropping to his knees, he started to kiss her stomach. "We're gonna have a baby?" he whispered in awe.

Stella blushed as people started to stare, but in reality, she didn't care what they thought. Don's happiness took a weight off her shoulders, and for the first time, she realized just how excited she was about being pregnant. Running her fingers through his hair, she waited until he looked up and their eyes met.

"Yeah, Donnie," she whispered back. "We're having a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Flack had never been so happy before

Flack had never been so happy before. He had always wanted a family of his own, and now he finally had one. As he and Stella finished their walk, he couldn't stop smiling.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, relief and joy mingling at his obvious delight. Looking back, Stella realized that she shouldn't have worried so much; Don had never given her a reason to think he didn't feel the same way about her. And now they were finally going to have the one thing they both wanted so badly.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Huh?"

"You said we were getting dinner."

Flack smiled. "And I also told you it was a surprise."

"Oh come on, Donnie," she pleaded.

Laughing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Home."

Stella frowned. "Home?"

"Mmm-hmm…" he murmured, kissing her temple. "I'm gonna cook for you."

She immediately lit up again. "Really?"

"Yep. Does that work for you?"

Stopping, Stella turned to face Flack, pulling his lips down to hers. "_You_ work for me," she said.

He grinned. "Glad to hear it."

8888888888888888888888888

That night, as they lay in bed, Don ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand resting against her stomach. Idly, he let his thumb drift across her skin, still amazed at what was growing inside of her.

"Move in with me," he said suddenly.

Stella lifted her head, looking at him in confusion. "What?"

"Move in with me," he repeated, his eyes meeting hers. "I don't want you living alone, Stell. And I don't wanna miss any of the baby stuff. Things would be easier with you here. And…I want you here," he finished quietly.

She almost froze. A part of her was afraid that they were moving too fast, that she was opening herself up to get hurt. But a calmer voice in her head reassured her – they had been together for almost a year. They were having a child together. Moving in was the next logical step, if not one they should have taken before.

"Okay," she whispered, kissing him softly. "Okay."

88888888888888888888888

"You're giddy," Danny accused.

Flack shrugged. "So?"

"She's barely even two months pregnant, and you're staring at baby clothes, and you're giddy. There's something wrong with you."

Don turned to face his friend. "Are you tellin' me that if Monroe were havin' your kid, you'd just sit around? Pretend like nothing was different?"

"I wouldn't be giddy."

"You would so. Hell, Messer, you'd have the kid's room already decked with everything Yankees that you could find."

Danny glared at him, but soon nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are we done window shopping, or what?"

Flack rolled his eyes, and the two of them continued walking down the street. "Stella's got a doctor appointment tomorrow."

"Yeah? It's too early to really tell anything, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But we'll actually be able to see the baby. Of course, he'll be the size of a grain of sand, but…" He shrugged.

"Him?"

Don shrugged again, a goofy smile on his face. "Slip of the tongue."

"You want a boy."

"Maybe. I'll be happy either way, man, you know that. But…yeah. I want a boy."

Danny shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

8888888888888888888

"Hey," Stella greeted him as he walked into the exam room.

"Hey," he said, moving to her side. "Sorry I'm late – traffic out there is unbelievable."

She smiled, taking his hand. "It's okay. The doctor hasn't even been in yet."

Flack reached out, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "A little nervous."

"Everything's gonna be fine, Stell."

"I know."

There was a knock on the door, and the doctor came in. He smiled sweetly at the couple before him.

"Good afternoon, Stella."

"Hi, Dr. Mattheson." She pointed to Flack. "This is Don."

The old man reached out, shaking his hand. "The baby's father?" he inquired.

Flack smiled. "Yeah."

"Congratulations." He turned back to Stella. "Now then, let's see what we can see, shall we?"

He spread the ultrasound gel over her stomach, prompting her to flinch slightly. When Flack looked at her in concern, she just smiled sheepishly. "Cold."

Dr. Mattheson smiled at her. No matter how many of these he did, he never stopped enjoying the look of delight on his patients' faces. There was something awe-inspiring about seeing the fetus for the first time, and hearing the heartbeat –

"There it is," he said proudly. "Hear it?"

Flack and Stella both did. Tears flooded their eyes, and Stella was openly crying as she listened to her baby's heart. Her grip on Don's hand tightened, and she looked up to see a broad smile on his face.

"That's our baby," he whispered.

"Yes it is," the doctor said. "And if you look right here, you can actually see the fetus."

Stella had no words. She simply tightened her grip on Don's hand and watched the little baby that was growing inside of her.

When they got home that night, Stella immediately went into the bedroom, changing out of her clothes and into her pajamas. It had turned rainy and cold outside, and the only thing she wanted to do was crawl into their nice warm bed. Flack turned out the rest o the lights in the apartment, and then stood in the doorway, watching her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, climbing into bed. "Just cold. I hate weather like this. It seeps into your bones." Once she was under the covers, she looked at him pointedly. "Are you going to join me?"

He grinned, coming the rest of the way into the room. It only took him a minute to get out of his suit, sliding on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt; then he was in the bed beside her.

"That was pretty amazing, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was."

Flack moved down to her stomach, lifting up her shirt.

"Don, what are you doing?"

He ignored her, placing a lingering kiss on the center of her abdomen. Then he rested his head on her ribs, running his hand along her skin.

"I can't wait to meet you," he whispered.

Stella cursed her hormones as she once again felt tears streaming down her face. She reached out, running her fingers through Don's hair.

"I love you."

His head snapped up at her words, and he stared at her. She hadn't been entirely sure she was going to say it until it came out, but she didn't want to take it back; she had never meant anything so much in her life.

"I love you, too."

Climbing back up the bed, Don kissed her slowly and deeply.

8888888888888888888888

Mac frowned when someone pounded on his door. It was late for visitors, and if anyone from work needed him ,they could have just called his cell phone. When the knocking persisted, however, he went to see who it was.

"Don?" he asked in confusion when he saw the detective standing on his doorstep. "Is everything okay…Stella? The baby?"

"What? No…everything's fine."

"Okay. What are you doing he –"

"I want to marry her."

The statement caught Mac off-guard, although the sentiment didn't surprise him. He had been expecting Flack to propose before the baby was due.

"Then marry her," he said, a smile on his face.

"I haven't asked her yet."

"Do you have a ring?" Don nodded. Mac stepped to the side, letting the younger man in as he tried to figure out where the conversation was going. "Then what's the problem, Don?"

Flack shifted uncomfortably. "I…I wanted to get your blessing."

Mac stopped, staring at his friend. "Why?"

Don shrugged. "I…you're her best friend, Mac. And I wanna make sure you're okay with this."

Sighing, Mac took him by the arm, leading him over to the couch. "Is there any reason I wouldn't be?"

Flack dropped his gaze, shrugging again. "I…I wasn't sure you thought I was good enough for her."

His words cut him deeply, and Mac suddenly realized what a strain Don had been under for the past year. The younger detective had been tense in his presence, being overly careful to not be too intimate with Stella when he was around. He thought it was just because he was their boss, but now he saw that it went deeper. Gentling his voice, Mac reached out and put a hand on Don's shoulder.

"I have _never_ thought you weren't good enough for her, Flack. You treat her well, you love her…you've made her happier than I've ever seen her. And I can't think of anyone else that I would want her with."

Don's eyes brightened with every word, and he swallowed back his emotion. "Thanks, Mac."

"I'm honored that you asked, though. I wasn't expecting that."

"I wanted to do this right, ya know?"

Mac smiled. "You are, Don. You are."

8888888888888888888888

The day that he planned on proposing turned out to be the worst possible choice. There were hit with triple shooting in Midtown, and dead kid out near the East River. Flack barely even got to see Stella, let alone get her alone long enough to talk to her about something as serious as marriage.

They didn't get home until after midnight. Stella went right for the shower, the filth of the day making her feel as though she had an inch of slime on her. Don wandered around the apartment, feeling restless and nervous. He still wanted to pop the question, but now he was unsure as to whether or not it was the right time.

When Stella came out of the bathroom, wrapped in her fluffy bathrobe, she found the bedroom empty. Frowning, she moved to look for Don, when something on the bed caught her eye. Coming closer, she saw that there was a little black box resting on her pillow. She reached out slowly, wondering where it had come from.

"I was going to propose today."

She jumped, spinning around to see Flack standing by the balcony window. Hands in his pocket, he kept his head down, shuffling his feet.

Smiling gently, she walked over to him, resting a hand on his chest. "You didn't exactly have time, though, huh?"

"Stupid murderers."

Stella chuckled, and Don pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead against hers. "Marry me," he whispered.

She glanced over at the box. "Is it a nice ring?"

Flack laughed at that. Letting go of her, he walked over to the bed and picked up the box. When he got back to her, he slowly went down on one knee and opened it, showing her the diamond inside.

"Oh, Don," she breathed.

"Stell…will you marry me?"

Her smile was blinding. "Yes."

Don slid the ring on her finger, leaving the box empty on the ground. Standing up, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Thank God," he murmured.

888888888888888888888888

"Flack."

Stella grimaced, balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "Doesn't sound like you're having a good day."

He sighed. "Hey, sweetheart. It's a madhouse over here."

"What happened?"

"Some perp went nuts and started runnin' around, hittin' cops. It wasn't pretty. It took four guys to get him under control. Including yours truly."

She stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said dismissively. Bruise on my cheek, nothin' more."

"Good. You're not allowed to get injured, remember?"

She could feel his grin through the phone. "Yeah, Stell. I remember."

"Are we still on for tonight? Or are you going to be stuck at the office?"

"No way. I am gettin' the hell out of here in twenty minutes, come hell or high water. I been lookin' forward to this all damn day."

Stella smiled. "Would it be easier for you to meet me at the restaurant? That way you don't have to come all the way back here first."

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Flack. Not an invalid. I can drive myself to dinner."

"Point taken. I'll see you in about a half hour then?"

"Yes you will."

"Bye, Stell."

"Bye."

Stella hung up the phone and finished getting her shoes on. She and Don were going to their first fancy dinner in weeks, and she had taken most of the afternoon getting ready and making herself pretty. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she rested a hand on her swollen stomach. In just a week's time they would know the sex of the baby, and she couldn't wait. She was just thankful that Lindsay had helped her find a black maternity dress in time for the dinner.

Traffic was crazy. She moved through the streets of Manhattan slowly, hitting what seemed like every red light in her path. When she was forced to stop at yet another, she leaned back in her seat, sighing – there was no way she was going to make it to dinner on time at this rate.

The light turned green again, and she pressed her foot down gently on the accelerator. As she moved through the intersection, a squeal of breaks and loud yells caught her attention, forcing her to look around for the source of the commotion.

She never saw the green SUV that came barreling through a red light. The front end slammed into her passenger side door, throwing her car to the side violently. Stella remembered screaming, but then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Flack tried to breathe

Flack tried to breathe. He put his head in his hands, hiding the way that they shook, and closed his eyes, focusing on getting oxygen into his lungs.

He prayed. It had been a long time since he had seriously spoken with the Almighty, but now seemed like a good time to start again. He believed in God, and he even usually believed in a loving and just God. He knew that Stella did, too, and he begged Him not to take her away from him. Don would give up everything else, as long as he could still have Stella.

"Mr. Flack?"

His head snapped up to see the doctor standing in front of him. Slowly coming to his feet, he tried to stay calm.

"Yes?" he said, his voice trembling.

The doctor's eyes were sad. "I'm sorry, sir. We couldn't save the baby."

Out of the corner of his eye, Don saw Mac drop his head, even as Danny swallowed hard and leaned against the wall for support. But even as his heart broke for the baby he would never meet, there was only one thing that Flack could think of.

"And Stella?" he asked, desperation in his voice. "Is she okay?"

The doctor nodded, a small but sad smile on his face. "She's going to be fine. We managed to stop the internal bleeding, and there are no broken bones. She was very lucky, considering."

Flack closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, air filling his lungs as he sent a silent thank you up to Heaven. He would deal with his sadness and pain later - for now, he was just grateful that he hadn't lost his entire world that day.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Of course."

Don left the others behind as he followed the doctor. A million thoughts raced through his head, but he couldn't focus on any of them. The only thing he wanted was to see Stella, to touch her, to know for himself that she was really there and really okay. When Mac had called and told him that there had been an accident, his heart had immediately dropped into his stomach. He had been waiting at the restaurant, looking forward to seeing her face when she realized that he had left work early and beat her there. But now he saw his mistake. If he had just gone home and picked her up, they would have been together...the entire accident could have been avoided. Instead, their baby was dead and the woman he loved was lying in a hospital bed.

Tears fell from his eyes the moment he saw her. She looked so pale and small, so beaten down, that Don thought he could actually feel his heart break. She stared off into the distance, her fingers clutching at the hospital blanket draped over her.

"Stella," he whispered.

At the sound of his voice, she turned her head. Now he could see that she was crying as well, and he was at her bedside in an instant, his arms reaching for her as she broke down into sobs.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

He held her close, rocking her back and forth gently. "Oh, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I lost our baby."

Don pulled away slightly, cradling her face in his hands so that she was forced to meet his gaze. "No," he said firmly. "This is not your fault, Stell."

"I shouldn't have been driving -"

He laid down beside her, tucking her body into his as he held her tightly. "Shh..." he whispered. "There was no way you could know what was gonna happen."

She stopped arguing with him, but her tears continued. Flack just stayed with her, trying to give her whatever strength he had left.

88888888888888888

"Hey, Stella."

She looked up to see Mac standing by her bed. It had been two days since the accident, and they were releasing her in the morning. She gave him a weak smile, but Mac could see right through it.

"Where's Don?" he asked.

"I made him go get something to eat. He hasn't left the room since I got here. He needs a break."

He took a seat in the chair. "I'm not sure he wants a break."

Her gaze slid away from him. "Which is why someone needs to make sure he does. He'll wear himself out if he keeps this up."

"He's just worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Stella," Mac said firmly. "I know you too well."

"What do you want from me, Mac?" she asked, her voice tired, more tired than he had ever heard it before. "I've got nothing left."

"That's not true," he argued. He waited until she met his stare, unwilling to flinch from the defeat he saw in her eyes. "You've got us. You've got Don. That's more than most."

"I'm not sure I deserve all that," she said quietly.

"Why?" Mac pressed, taking her hand in his. "Because of the accident? That wasn't your fault, Stell. No matter what you may think. These things happen. We don't understand them, we don't know why they happen, but they do. It wasn't my fault that Claire died, it wasn't Danny's that Aiden died, it wasn't Lindsay's that her friends were killed, and it's not yours that the baby didn't make it."

His words were too much for her. Pulling her hand out of his grasp, she turned her head so that she didn't have to look at him. "Just go, Mac," she pleaded. "I'm tired."

He wanted to push the subject further, to make her understand that what he said was true. But he also knew her well enough to know that she was shutting down, and that his words wouldn't penetrate. Standing up, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"We love you, Stella," he murmured.

888888888888888888888

The next morning, the doctors were finally ready to release her. Flack went to talk to one of the nurses, filling out the rest of the required paperwork. While he was gone, Stella focused on getting dressed, her fingers shaking as she buttoned up her cardigan. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't know there was someone else in the room until they knocked. Turning, she stared in surprise at the visitor.

"Angell?"

The other woman gave a small smile. "Hey, Stella. Can I come in?"

She nodded, not entirely sure what to say. The two women stood there for a couple minutes, the awkard silence filling the space between them.

"What are you doing here, Jenn?" Stella finally asked.

The detective shrugged. "I wanted to see how you were. Everyone's been really worried about you."

Stella turned back to the bed, focusing on packing up her bag. "Are you sure you're not just here to see Don?" She wanted to cringe at the bitterness lacing her voice.

Angell took the hit in stride. "I know we've avoided the subject ever since the two of you got together. But you have to know, Stella...I never begrudged you for being with him."

She turned. "No? I find that very hard to believe."

Jenn just shrugged. "Why should I be mad? Don and I both knew it wasn't going to work - we wanted completely different things out of life. And we walked away from it before we could get too attached. To tell you the truth, I was happy for him when I found out about the two of you."

Stella frowned. "Really?"

"Really. Don has always had a mammoth crush on you, Stella. And he's my friend. He's happy with you. And that makes me happy. When we found out that you two were going to have a baby..." She paused, swallowing hard at the other woman's pain. "He had everything he ever wanted."

Stella closed her eyes, a tear falling down her face. "Had," she whispered, so quietly that no one else could hear it.

Jenn shrugged again. "I just wanted to let you know...that I'm glad you're okay, and that I'm sorry for your loss. If you need anything...I know you probably wouldn't come to me, but...I'm here."

When Stella finally turned around, the other woman was gone.

8888888888888888888888

Stella could feel Don's eyes on her. Wherever she went in the apartment, his piercing blue eyes followed her, watching her as she tried to go about her day. He wouldn't say anything, but every time she caught him looking, their gazes would lock, just for a moment. Then Stella would look away again, unwilling to let him see what was going on inside of her.

When they went to bed every night, he tried to pull her close, to hold her. Her entire body would stiffen, and Don would let go sadly, turning back to his side of the bed. Stella curled into a tight ball, making sure that they didn't touch at all, the blankets wrapped tightly around her.

Four weeks went by, with them barely speaking to each other, barely touching, barely acknowledging that the other existed. Finally, Flack couldn't take it anymore.

"How long are we going to do this?" he asked wearily one night as he did the dishes. Stella had barely touched her food.

She stiffened at his question. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You don't talk to me, Stell. You won't let me touch you. You're barely eating. Monroe says you won't even talk to her. Mac keeps callin', tellin' me that you're givin' him the brush-off...how long are you gonna keep us at arm's length?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. We all know that." Turning, he reached for her. "Please, Stell...talk to me -"

When his skin touched hers, Stella reared back as though burned, pushing him away from her hard. He hit the edge of the sink, staring at her in pain and confusion. Stella backed away, shaking her head.

"Just...don't touch me," she whispered.

"Stella..."

"No!" She looked around, and Flack was struck by the panic in her eyes, like she was a caged animal. "I can't do this, Don," she said, her gaze now locked on the floor.

He frowned. "What do you mean? Can't do what?"

"This. Us. Maybe...maybe we moved too fast. Maybe this wasn't meant to be."

Don struggled to keep his expression neutral. "You don't mean that."

"I do."

His facade started to break. "Please, Stella," he begged. "Don't do this. I love -"

She held up her hands, cutting him off as she moved toward the door, grabbing her jacket. "I...I need to go. I need some air, to think. I...I have to go."

Without ever meeting his eyes, she walked out the door, letting it slam shut behind her.

888888888888888888

Someone knocked on Mac's door, and he looked up at it in surprise. It was starting to get late, and he wasn't expecting any visitors. A thought struck him, and he got up hurriedly, hoping that he was right.

"Hey, Mac," Don said as he opened the door.

The older man sighed. "Flack."

"You don't sound too happy to see me."

Mac stepped aside, letting him in, trying not to remember the last time the young detective had come to see him alone. "Actually, I was hoping you were Stella."

Don sat down. "She won't talk to me, Mac."

"From what I can tell, she's not talking to anyone."

"It's been four weeks. I don't expect her to get over it. I just...I want her to talk to me. Even if she just says good morning."

"It's that bad?"

Flack leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. "It's like living with a ghost, Mac. I can't touch her, I can't talk to her. She flinches if I come anywhere near her. There's never any noise in the apartment...I feel like I'm gonna just scream."

Mac nodded slowly. "Are you giving up on her?" he asked quietly.

Don's head shot back up, his eyes hard. "No way, Mac. I'll stay with her 'til the day I die, I don't care if she never says another word to me. I love her. More than anything else on this earth."

"I know, Don. I had to ask though. And good men have left the women they loved because of things like this."

"That's not me."

"I know." Mac leaned forward. "Have you even given yourself a chance to grieve yet, Donnie?"

Flack shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know."

"You need to, Flack. Keeping it bottled up just to look strong in front of Stella isn't going to help either of you. Maybe if she sees that you're hurting too, it'll help her to open up."

"You really think so?"

"I think it's worth a try. And you can't carry this alone, Don. You're a couple. You're supposed to handle this together."

"I'm afraid she's gonna walk, Mac."

"Don't let her."

"I don't want to. But..."

"Go home, Flack. Talk to her...about everything. Don't hold anything back."

The younger man looked over at him, and Mac could see the fear and pain in his eyes. "And if she still leaves?"

Mac wished that he could promise him that she wouldn't. "Just give her a chance, Flack. It's all you can do at this point."

8888888888888888888888888

Don took a deep breath as he fished his keys out of his pocket. Mac was right - he had to do whatever he could to make Stella talk to him, to make her understand how much he loved her. He had given her her space, let her set her own timetable, all in the hopes that she would slowly come back to him. But now he was afraid he had left her alone too long. Taking another breath, he unlocked the door and went inside.

"Stell?"

He hung his jacket up in the closet, tossing his keys onto the coffee table. The apartment looked just like it had when he left, the dishes still drying on the rack, his Sports Illustrated lying on the couch. He wondered if Stella had come home yet, and a vague sense of worry began to set in.

"Stell?"

His eyes landed on the kitchen counter, and Flack's heart stopped beating. There, on the white countertop, sat Stella's engagement ring, the one he had given to her only months before. Having trouble breathing, he moved forward slowly, reaching out a shaky hand as he picked it up. He stared at it for a long time, his stomach knotting painfully. Then he saw what the ring had been laying on. Fear choking him, he turned the piece of paper around so that he could read Stella's flowing script.

_I'm sorry_.


	5. Chapter 5

When she left, Stella wasn't entirely sure where she was headed

When she left, Stella wasn't entirely sure where she was headed. She thought about going to see Mac, but she wasn't in the mood for a lecture, and she was pretty sure that her friend would tell her to turn around and go home. Or he'd call Flack.

Stella closed her eyes, unable to stop the tears as she thought about Don. Her finger felt cold and empty where her ring had been, but she couldn't do it anymore; she couldn't make him stay with her. He was such a good man, and he deserved to be with someone who could give him everything he wanted. He had been so excited about the baby, about being a father, and she had ruined it.

She stopped suddenly when she realized where she was. Without thinking about it, she had made her way to Lindsay's apartment, and now that she was there, she desperately wanted to talk to her friend. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, listening as someone moved around inside.

"Stella?"

She started in surprise when Danny opened the door instead of Lindsay. "I...uh...I was looking for Lindsay."

He nodded, stepping to the side to let her in. Shutting the door behind her, he led her into the living room.

"Montana's not here."

Stella looked up at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"She got called in on a scene in Midtown. Left about an hour ago."

"I'll uh...I'll just go then."

"Sit down, Stella."

She frowned. "What?"

Danny sighed. "Flack called me. I know that you left him." He shook his head in confusion. "What the hell are ya doin', Stell? You broke his heart."

Wiping furiously at her tears, Stella tried to keep her voice steady. "I know. That's why I had to leave. I can't give him the life he wants, Danny. So it's better if I just go now."

She turned to go, but Danny was there in an instant, taking a hold of her arms and forcing her to look at him. "I'm not talkin' about the baby, Stell. I'm talkin' about you. You left him and he doesn't know what to do. You're everything to him. How could you just walk away from that?"

"I failed him," she whispered.

"Failed him?" he asked, eyes wide.

She nodded. "I was supposed to take care of him, Danny," she cried, her hands going to her stomach. "And I couldn't keep him safe. It's my fault. He died inside of me -"

"Stella, listen to me," he said forcefully, cutting her off and making her raise her eyes to his. "None of that was your fault. You didn't fail Don, and you didn't fail your baby." Doubt still clouded her eyes, and he took his face in her hands, gentling his voice. "Do you know what he did at the hospital, Stella? When the doc came out and told us that the baby didn't make it, the next words out of Don's mouth were about you. He was sad about the baby, but you are EVERYTHING to him, Stell. He'd give up everything else in the world to be with you, and he was desperate to know that you were okay."

Her resolve crumbling, more tears fell from her eyes. "But he wants a family, Danny. What if I can't give him that?"

"He wants _you, _Stella. He would be happy for the rest of his life if he could only have you." He stopped, giving her a small smile. "And who's to say you're not gonna have more kids, Stell? You didn't lose the baby because you couldn't carry it. It was an accident. He needs you, Stella. He's been so wrapped up, tryin' to to take care of you, tryin' to get ya to open up. He hasn't even grieved yet. Please don't leave him."

"Are you sure he still wants me?" she asked, her voice small.

"Yes." Danny leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Go home, Stella. Let him in, talk about, cry about it...but whatever ya do, do it together. That's how it's supposed to be."

Stella nodded, hugging Danny tightly for a second. "Thanks."

He nodded, opening the door and holding it for her. "Get outta here, Stell," he said with a smile.

"Tell Lindsay I'll call her later."

"Will do."

With one last nod, Stella left, heading home on shaky legs.

888888888888888888888

She wasn't sure if she should knock or use her key. It was still her home, but Stella wondered what Don was thinking, if he would even want to see her right now. Danny's words rang through her head, though, and she took a deep breath. She couldn't throw away the best thing she'd ever had, and she couldn't abandon the man she loved because they hit an obstacle. Telling herself to stop thinking and just go in, she turned her key in the lock and opened the door.

Her heart stopped as soon as she stepped into the apartment. Don was sitting on the floor, his back against the counter. His shoulders shook violently with the force of his sobs; one hand covered his eyes as he cried, the other clutching the ring she had left there earlier. Seeing his heart break in front of her, Stella's own tears began to fall again. She dropped her purse, crossing the room quickly until she was kneeling between his legs, taking his face in her hands.

"Donnie, baby..."

He stared at her in shock, his eyes haunted. "You left," he cried, confusion in his voice.

She shook her head. "I don't want to, sweetheart. I want to stay. If you'll let me, Donnie, I want to stay with you."

He searched her eyes for a minute, hope rising in his chest. Slowly, nervously, he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her down until she rested against his chest. Her hands tangled in the front of his shirt as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and continued to cry. Stella held him tightly, closing her eyes as she let him finally grieve. She had been so sure that no one else could know her pain, that she hadn't even realized what Flack was going through. Silently she scolded herself for being so blind, promising herself that she wouldn't let him carry something like this alone ever again.

Eventually his tears subsided, and his breathing became smooth again. Stella continued running her fingers through his hair, but pulled back to place soft kisses on his forehead and down the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I am so very sorry, Don. I thought I was doing the right thing, that I -"

He kissed her softly then, and Stella gasped. She had forgotten how amazing it felt, to be in his arms, to feel his lips against hers. She had closed herself off so completely that she had almost lost everything that mattered to her. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him back more firmly, letting him know that she wasn't going anywhere. When they pulled back, she rested her forehead against his.

"Why did you go?" he asked quietly, running his hands up and down her back.

Her lip trembled, but Stella kept from crying again. "All I wanted, Donnie...all I want now, is to give you the family that you want so badly. And when I had the accident...I thought I had failed. I convinced myself that you would want to move on, find somebody else -"

"Why?" he pressed. "Why would you think that I ever wanted to leave you?"

She shrugged, one tear escaping down her cheek. "You broke up with Angell because she didn't want kids..."

Realization dawned on his face, and Flack raised a shaky hand, brushing her hair out of her face. "Oh, Stell..." he whispered. "That wasn't the only reason things ended between her and me - it was just the thing that pushed it over the edge for us." He tightened his hold on her. "But I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The doctor could tell us tomorrow that we could never have kids, and I still wouldn't go anywhere. I have never been happier than I am with you, Stell. That's all that matters."

She smiled at him, and the sight warmed his heart, prompting his own in return.

"You still want to marry me?" she asked quietly, awe in her voice.

His eyes never left hers. "Yeah, Stell. I don't ever wanna be without you." Holding up his left hand, she saw that he still held her ring. "Do you still want me?"

"More than anything," she whispered.

His smile widening, Flack slipped the ring back on her finger, letting his touch linger as he stared at it. Then Stella lifted his face, kissing him urgently. He met her pace, his arms wrapping around her even as he tilted his head, taking it deeper. Their kisses were slow and deep, both taking comfort and reassurance from the other. It felt as though they were rediscovering how wonderful it was to be together, and Stella silently thanked God for bringing them back to where they belonged.

Don's hand slipped under her shirt then, and Stella moaned, her entire body aching to be closer to him. Reluctantly, she pulled back, giving him one last short kiss.

"I...the doctor hasn't cleared me yet," she said quietly.

He smiled. "I know." He kissed her cheek. "And I know we've got a ways to go before we're okay. I just...I'm real happy to have you back, Stell."

"Me too," she whispered. Leaning back against him, she snuggled into his chest. "I'm tired."

Don chuckled, the sound moving through her body. "Me too, Stell. Me too."

She looked up at him, tracing his face with her finger. "Take me to bed?"

Scooping her up in his arms, he pushed himself to his feet. "Yeah." She leaned her head against his chest, and he placed a kiss in her hair as he moved down the hallway. "I think we could both use some sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Stella took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror

Stella took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hands ran nervously over her clothes, smoothing out wrinkles that weren't even there. She knew that there was really nothing to be nervous about, that she was ready for this, but still she couldn't stop her hands from shaking, or her stomach from knotting painfully.

Arms snaked around her waist, and Stella smiled as she was pulled back into a firm chest. She found Flack's eyes in the mirror and held his gaze.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied, his grin wide. "You ready?"

Swallowing hard, she nodded. "I think so."

Flack rested his chin on her shoulder, tightening his hold on her. "It's gonna be fine, Stell."

She fidgeted a little, closing her eyes. "I just...I feel like everyone's going to be watching me, Don...waiting for me to screw up."

"Nobody's gonna be doin' that, Stella. It's just us...me, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes...we're your friends. We love you, and we just want you back." He grinned at her, and then began placing kisses up and down her neck. "Especially me," he murmured. "I'm sick of leaving you everymornin' for work. Now we can go together."

Stella laughed, amazed at how good it felt to be happy again. Turning in his arms, she rested one hand on his face and stared at him for a long minute. Then she reached up and kissed him softly.

"I love you," she whispered. "I'm so sorry -"

Flack took her face in his hands, his voice firm. "No, Stell. No more sorrys. I've got you, and I love you, and that's all that matters."

She couldn't help but smile as she kissed him again. "I'm ready," she said, her voice steady.

8888888888888888888888888888

Mac knocked on the open door before letting himself in, a smile on his face at the sight of Stella once again sitting behind her desk.

"So how does it feel?" he asked, sitting across from her.

"To be back?" she asked. When he nodded, she thought about it for a moment. "It feels good, Mac. It feels right."

"We've missed you," he said quietly.

She sighed. "I know. I know that I've been...difficult and distant since the accident. And it was hard, sitting in the hospital and then the apartment...I just kept going over all the ways that I had failed - as a girlfriend, as a mother..." Stella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. "Being back, though, it makes it easier. It reminds me that I'm not alone."

"You were never alone, Stella."

"I know. But I couldn't see that for a long time, Mac, and...I almost lost him because of that. I just...I'm glad to have my life back. I'm glad you guys didn't give up on me."

Rising, Mac walked around the desk, pulling his friend into a tight embrace. They stood there for a long time, holding each other, reestablishing their connection. When they separated, Mac smiled at her, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Welcome back, Stella."

8888888888888888888888888888

Stella inwardly sighed when there was another knock on her door. People had been stopping by all day to welcome her back, and she was getting a little tired of smiling. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their kindness, but she was emotionally drained, and she was looking forward to her shift being over. Taking a deep breath, she put the smile back on, but froze when she sawAngell standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Stella."

"Angell..."

The detective gave her a smile and raised one hand to cut her off. "Don't worry. I'm just here to say hi, see how you're doing."

Stella smiled, some of the nervousness leaving her as she stood up. "I owe you an apology."

Angell shook her head. "You were hurting, Stella. More than I could ever imagine. I can't take any offense."

"You could, actually."

"Nah." The detective looked down for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I'm glad you didn't leave him, Stella. He loves you more than anything else."

The sincerity in the other woman's voice brought tears to Stella's eyes. "I know that now. And I couldn't be more grateful for it."

They stared at each other for an awkward minute before Angell walked over and hugged the older woman. "It's good to have you back, Stella."

After another few seconds, the women separated. Stella wasn't sure what to say - she was touched by Angell's concern, and the fact that she didn't hate her after their conversation at the hospital weeks earlier. But just as she opened her mouth to say something, Flack walked in; he stopped when he saw them, his eyes wide.

"Hey...I didn't mean to interrupt."

Angell shook her head, moving away from Stella and towards the door. "You didn't." As she passed by him, she rested a hand on his arm and looked up at him. "It's nice to see you smile again, Flack."

"Thanks, Jenn." When the other detective was gone, he turned back to Stella. "You ready to go home?"

She walked over to him, resting her head on his chest as her arms moved around his torso. "Yes," she whispered.

Don held her tightly. "You okay, Stell?"

Looking up at him, she nodded. "Just tired, Don."

"Well lucky for you I got a cure for that," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "A home-cooked meal and then some snuggle time."

Stella laughed out loud. "Snuggle time?" she asked. "You know, Flack, if I didn't share a bed with you, I never would have pegged you as acuddler."

He shrugged, kissing the top of her head. "I like to snuggle with you."

She laughed again as she reached up to kiss him. "I like to snuggle with you, too."

888888888888888888888888888

"Stell?"

She came down the hall, her face breaking into a smile when she saw Flack standing in the kitchen. "Hey," she said warmly. "You're late. I thought you were right behind me when I left."

He sighed. "A suspect got loose and started throwin' punches. I had to help Yartey get 'im back before I could leave."

"Are you okay?" she asked, reaching out to touch a bruise forming near his eye.

Flack shrugged, flashing her a smile. "You know me, Stell. Takes more than one punch to keep me down."

Stella rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I am. Now c'mon, go get dressed."

She raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I'm takin' you out to dinner, Stell."

Looking down at her clothes, she frowned in confusion. "And my work clothes aren't good enough?"

"Nope. This is a strictly jeans event, Bonasera. So get movin'. I'm takin' you out on a date."

Stella smiled at him, her eyes tearing up. "A date?" she asked. "We haven't had one of those since before...before the accident."

Flack brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her softly. "I know," he whispered.

"Where are you taking me?"

He just smiled. "You'll see."

8888888888888888888

Stella couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. Flack took her to his favorite burger joint, where they feasted on huge plates of fries and the biggest milkshakes she had ever seen. Then he led her back outside, shyly slipping his hand into hers, and Stella couldn't help but think back to the days when they were first dating.

"I've missed this," she said quietly, leaning her hand against his arm as they wandered the streets.

"Me too, Stell." They walked a little further, both lost in their own thoughts, before Flack spoke again. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

He smiled down at her. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

Stella was caught so off-guard by the question that she laughed out loud. "Are you serious?"

Flack's face faltered. "You do still wanna get married, right?"

She stopped, taking his face in her hands. "Of course I do, Donnie. I just...I wasn't expecting that question."

He sighed in relief as they started walking again. "Thank God."

"I want a small wedding," she said finally. Looking up at him, she tried to keep her voice steady. "Is that okay with you?"

Flack smiled. "That is very okay with me."

"Good. I was thinking...just your family, and Mac and Lindsay and Danny and Hawkes...I don't really need anyone else there. And I don't want to plan for months and months and get all stressed about flowers and who's sitting where and if my dress matches your shirt...I just want to enjoy the day, Donnie."

Flack released his hold on her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tugging her into his side. "That sounds perfect, Stell."

"Really?"

He leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear. "Really."

Stella let out a long breath, the last of the tightness in her chest loosening and falling away. She tugged on Flack's shirt until he stopped walking, and then turned to face him, a smile on her face.

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we?"

He reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, Stell. I think we are."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just an epilogue left! Thanks to all those who faithfully read and reviewed this. I really enjoyed writing it! Oh - and a big fluff warning for this chapter!**

Stella frowned when she walked into the apartment

Stella frowned when she walked into the apartment. There were two suitcases sitting in the middle of the living room, and Flack was nowhere to be seen. She ventured further into their apartment, her confusion growing.

"Don?"

He popped out of the bedroom, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Good, you're home. We got a flight to catch."

"Excuse me?" Stella asked.

Passing her two tickets, Don bent over and picked up their suitcases. She stared at him in shock until her eyes drifted down to the tickets.

"Hawaii?" she gasped.

"Yep. C'mon, I don't wanna be late."

Stella laughed, not knowing what else to do. "You can't be serious! Flack, I can't just up and and leave -"

He leaned in, kissing her to cut off any further words. "I already cleared the time with Mac," he assured her.

She still didn't know what to say. "But -"

Flack kissed her again. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

Smiling, Stella reached out and touched his cheek. "With all my heart."

"Then let's go."

88888888888888888888888

"This is beautiful," Stella murmured as they walked into their hotel room.  
"I'm glad you like it."

She turned, regarding him for a moment. "You certainly went all out for me, Donald Flack."

He shrugged. "Well, I had ulterior motives."

"Oh really?"

Flack nodded, leading her over to the large window. He stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist as he nodded down below. Stella followed his gaze and let her eyes move down the beach. Down a little ways, near the water's edge, sat a beautiful arch, wrapped in white flowers. A few chairs sat in front of it, giving the impression of a center aisle leading to the water.

He moved his mouth to her ear, his voice low. "My dad and sister flew down last night with Messer and Lindsay. Mac just got in this morning with Hawkes."

Stella turned to stare at him, her mouth open and tears building in her eyes. Flack rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms, his nervousness obvious.

"There's a priest ready to marry us at sundown," he said, his eyes full of hope. "All you gotta do is say yes."

"Yes," she whispered, the tears now streaming down her face. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

"It's alright?" he asked. "This is okay with you?"

Stella pulled back slightly, her face beaming. "Don, it's perfect. I can't believe you set this all up."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm tired of waiting - I wanna marry you."

"Sundown?" she asked.

Flack nodded. "Everybody's waitin' downstairs. I figure you and Linds can go find a dress you like. And shoes if you want, but I'm goin' barefoot."

Stella couldn't stop smiling. "I love you, Don."

He leaned down, kissing her. Pulling her tight against his body, he tilted his head and ran his tongue along her lips. Stella didn't hesitate in letting him in, reveling in the way he filled her senses. When they finally separated, she felt giddy, and she rested her head against his chest.

"C'mon," he whispered. "We got guests to greet."

888888888888888888888888888

Lindsay jumped up as soon as she saw them, running over and hugging Stella tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here," Stella said.

Lindsay searched her eyes. "You said yes, right?"

"Of course. How could I say no to getting married on a beautiful beach?" She turned to look at Mac. "It seems you guys have been keeping secrets."

He shrugged. "Who were we to ruin a surprise?" He pulled her into an embrace. "Are you happy?"

"More than you could ever know, Mac." She paused. "I have something I need to ask you."

He pulled back, trying to read her eyes. "Anything."

Stella twisted her hands nervously. "I don't know how much Flack has planned, but...will you...will you give me away?"

Mac's breath caught in his throat and tears built unexpectedly in his eyes. He leaned forward, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "I would be honored, Stella," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Come on," Lindsay nagged, pulling on her friend's arm. "We have to go dress shopping."

Stella laughed. "I guess we do."

"Danny even gave me his credit card."

The C.S.I. sighed and glanced over at Flack. "That was a mistake, wasn't it?" he asked under his breath.

Flack nodded. "Probably. But at least you know Monroe's gonna look real good while I'm gettin' married."

"Hey, hey. You got your own woman to focus on. Leave mine be."

"Believe me, Messer, I only got eyes for Stella."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't I know it. You've been gaga over her since you got together. It's disgusting."

Flack glared at him. "Now if that ain't the pot callin' the kettle..."

He was cut off by Stella kissing him on the cheek. "Play nice, boys."

Taking her hand, Flack kissed her again. "I'll see you in a couple hours?"

Stella grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

888888888888888888888888

"I like shopping in Hawaii," Lindsay said as they walked out of the store. "The clothes are even better here than they are in New York."

Stella laughed. "I'm just glad we found a dress for me. I was afraid that we'd be shopping all day, and I'd end up settling with something."

"It's your wedding day, Stella. Everything is going to go just fine." She looked at her watch. "We should go take care of your hair and make-up though."

"Actually...there's something I need your help with first."

"Okay. What is it?"

Stella looked around and pointed to a near-by store. "Come on. I'll explain inside."

88888888888888888888888888

"Stop fidgeting, man," Danny hissed.

"I'm tryin'."

"You do wanna marry her, right?"

Don just turned and glared at his best man. Danny raised his hands to stop him from saying anything.

"That's what I thought. Any second now, she's gonna come walkin' down that aisle, and you're finally gonna marry the girl of your dreams. She's not gonna cut and run, Donnie. She loves you too much."

Before Flack could respond, his family and Hawkes rose to their feet. His eyes traveled down the aisle, and his breath caught in his chest. Stella was standing there in a long white summer dress, her curls piled on top of her head. Her feet were bare, like his, and a glowing smile illuminated her face. Her arm was linked with Mac's as they moved down the beach, and her eyes stayed on Don's the entire time. When they finally reached the front, Mac turned and kissed Stella warmly on the cheek before turning and grasping Flack's hand firmly. Then he turned and took his seat by Hawkes, leaving the couple to turn and face the priest.

It was soon time for their vows, and they turned to face each other. Stella reached out and took Don's hands, her eyes locked on his.

"It's no secret that I'm afraid of being in love," she started. "I don't like losing control, or being at the mercy of someone else. But I couldn't make myself walk away from you, Don. I didn't want to." Stella looked down, gathering her thoughts before raising her eyes again. "We've been through a lot, Don. And...I know how close I came to throwing this all away. But I love you - more than I ever thought possible. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Flack tried to keep his emotions in check, but a tear slipped down his face as he cleared his throat. "Stell...I wish I could tell you when exactly I fell in love with you. But I feel like I've felt this way forever. You're everything I want, sweetheart, and you're making me the happiest man in the world right here. I love you, and I'm gonna be with you forever - no matter what happens."

They barely heard the priest as he ended the ceremony, pronouncing them husband and wife, and telling Flack that he could kiss the bride. But as everyone else fell silent, he leaned in, finally kissing his wife. Stella smiled as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as they pulled each other closer. Applause erupted all around them and they finally pulled back, both blushing furiously.

The priest smiled. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Donald Flack."

888888888888888888888

Their friends celebrated around them, but Flack could only focus on Stella. His eyes stayed glued to her, taking in how radiant she looked as she laughed and smiled with their family and friends. He let his gaze wander down to her left hand, where her wedding band rested. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and took her hand, entwining their fingers as Stella turned and smiled at him.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

"Of course."

They rose from their seats, letting the conversation go on without them. Neither noticed the knowing smile on Lindsay's face as her gaze followed them out onto the dance floor.

The song was a slow one, and Flack pulled Stella as close to him as he could. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he used the other to pull her hand against his chest as they began to move to the music. Stella rested her head on his shoulder, breathing him in and letting her body relax into him.

"Don?"

"Mmm?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

He pulled back slightly, until he could see her face. "Okay."

She smiled at him nervously. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Flack stopped dancing as he stared at Stella in shock. "Really?"

She nodded. "Lindsay and I bought a test today. Three, actually. They were all positive."

His face broke into a wide smile as he lifted Stella up and spun her around. "We're gonna have a baby," he murmured, kissing her deeply.

Her bottom lip quivering, she reached up and stroked his cheek. "But what if we lose this one, too?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Flack rested his forehead against hers and took her face in his hands. "Then we'll cry, and we'll mourn...and we'll try again," he said firmly. "Together."

Stella smiled, kissing him again. "Together," she agreed.


	8. Epilogue

Stella sighed as she unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment

Stella sighed as she unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment. Her day had been long, and filled with some of New York City's worse scum; now all she wanted to do was take a shower and climb into bed. Looking around the living room and kitchen, she frowned when she realized that Flack was nowhere in sight - he had told her he would be home when she got in, and that he was going to cook dinner. She tossed her purse on the couch and moved down the hall, wondering where he could be.

She stopped just inside their bedroom, smiling at what she saw. Don was lying on his back, under the covers, with their two-year-old son Michael resting on his chest - they were both fast asleep. Quietly, Stella came into the room, slipping off her shoes and her jacket. Then she slid under the covers, bringing her body up against Don's as she continued to watch them. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through Michael's dark hair, her heart almost bursting with the love she felt for him.

At her touch, he stirred, his eyes sliding open for just a second. "Mama?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me. Go back to sleep."

"'Kay, Mama."

Michael reached out then, maneuvering himself into Stella's arms. She held him tightly, breathing him in as he rested his head on her chest. His eyes closed and his breathing soon leveled out again. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, Stella turned her attention to her husband, surprised when she saw him staring at her.

"I thought you were asleep," she said quietly.

"I was," he mumbled, glancing over at the clock. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to cook dinner, huh?"

Stella smiled, leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. "Don't worry about it. This is a much better idea."

He turned, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Bad day?"

She shrugged. "It was a rough one." Glancing at Michael again, her smile came back. "But seeing you guys makes everything better. My two favorite boys." She leaned in and kissed Don again.

He moved closer, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck even as he pulled the covers tighter around them. "Do you want me to go make dinner?"

"No," she murmured, her eyes sliding shut. "Let's stay here. We can eat later."

"'Kay, Stell," he mumbled, once again drifting to sleep.


End file.
